


Untitled Camping Fic

by apple_pi



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-18
Updated: 2005-08-18
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:04:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7412401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apple_pi/pseuds/apple_pi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hands washed and fish stowed beside the beer in their small cooler, they hiked back to the camp, Billy with the tackle box, Viggo the poles, trading the cooler back and forth along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Camping Fic

"How's Dom?" Viggo finally asked.

Billy looked up from the fish he was scaling. "Why does everyone ask me that," he wondered, though he didn't sound irritated. "He's fine."

"You are your brother's keeper," Viggo said, and he pointed at Billy's hands. "Don’t cut yourself."

"M'almost done," Billy said, looking down obediently. "He's not my brother," he added, more quietly.

"Prob'ly a good thing," Viggo said. "Be kinda incestuous." He was grinning to himself as he threw various bits of their fish back into the water and scuffed dirt over what remained on the earth - a glitter of scales, mostly, and a few unappetizing remains.

Hands washed and fish stowed beside the beer in their small cooler, they hiked back to the camp, Billy with the tackle box, Viggo the poles, trading the cooler back and forth along the way.

By the time they ate it was full night, the clear dark sky sprayed with stars and their campfire a welcome yellow glare against the chill darkness.

"Wish I'd brought my stereo," Billy said, rubbing his hands over his belly. His eyelids sagged as he stared into the flames.

"Scare off all the wildlife if you had," Viggo said.

Billy's eyes opened wide in alarm and he peered into the darkness. "There's wildlife out here? Christ, Vig, I'm a city boy."

Viggo smirked at him. "My ass," he said. "Speaking of which, my ass is tired. You ready for bed?"

Billy yawned as if on cue and they both chuckled. "Apparently so."

Making sure the food was all properly sealed or disposed of and the fire banked for the night took another half-hour, and by the time they crawled into the tent Billy was yawning regularly, imitated (irritably) by Viggo. "Stop it, goddamit," he ordered as it happened for the fifth time as they undressed.

Billy laughed and pulled his boots off. "I can't help it. It's this healthy outdoor life, it gives me narcolepsy."

"Don't suppose you wanna...?" 

Billy looked up. Viggo was sitting on his sleeping bag, holding up a condom, one eyebrow raised.

"Came prepared, didja?" Billy set his boots aside slowly and looked down as he peeled off his socks. "I don't think so, though. If y'don't mind." He glanced up and started laughing again at Viggo's silent laughter. "Alright, alright."

"'If I don't mind'? Jesus, Billy."

"Sorry, sorry. M'just. I dunno." Billy's giggles trailed off and he sighed. "I dunno." 

He changed into boxers and a t-shirt in silence, Viggo doing the same (with the caveat of long-johns, which Billy made suitable fun of. "G'night, Gramps," he said as Viggo switched off the battery-operated lamp.

"We'll see who's laughing later," Viggo said. 

"I'm fine." 

Darkness lay thick over them, and finally Viggo broke it. "Everything all right with you and Dom?"

"Yeah." Billy stared at the roof of the tent. "S'just the usual. He's busy these days, and I'm really glad, but I miss him, y'know?"

"I know. When you getting together again?"

"Two weeks. Since he couldn't come here, we said I'd go to L.A. once he gets there."

"It's hard."

"Yeah."

Neither said anything more, and after a while the low rasp of Viggo's breathing grew louder, filling the small space they shared.

*

Viggo woke up. "What?" he mumbled, rolling over.

"Y'asleep?"

"Yes. What is it?"

"I can't sleep."

Viggo opened his eyes. The nearly full moon had risen, and, filtered through the nylon of the tent, fed enough light that Billy figured he was visible, hunched beside Viggo. "C'mere," Viggo said, and cleared his throat. He unzipped the sleeping bag a little and Billy eeled in.

It was an extra large bag, but it was still good, Billy thought, that he wasn't a big man. "Are you going back to sleep?" 

Viggo had embraced him, as natural as breathing, and Billy spoke into his collarbones, inhaling his scent: woodsmoke and sweat and soap, and a faint odour of fish. That might be himself, though; his hands had come to rest on Viggo's chest, squashed between the two of them.

"I don't, know," Viggo said, an odd pause between the last two words. He nudged at Billy's forehead until Billy lifted his face and then kissed his lips softly. "Am I?"

"Maybe in a little while," Billy suggested, smiling slightly.

"Maybe so." Viggo smiled back.

Billy had kissed Viggo many times, but it had been a while; he didn’t count the firm buss on the mouth when the other man had picked him up from the airport. Viggo's mouth was warm and slow, and Billy felt, as he remembered from other times, overpowered by him, weighted and weighed down in a pleasantly claustrophobic way.

They didn't speak much as they undressed each other. Viggo unzipped the sleeping bag again and they lay atop it naked, kissing, shivering a little until Billy made an irritable noise and leaned over for his sleeping bag. He unzipped it while Viggo watched, propped on one elbow, and then dragged it over their bodies. "I hate being cold," he said, and Viggo nodded.

"I know," he said. "Will you let me fuck you?"

And it was Billy's turn to nod, after just a moment's hesitation; he knew Viggo would make it worthwhile, trusted him enough.

Viggo's fingers were blunt and cool, pushing into him, slick with the lubricant he'd produced. "Fucking Boy Scout," Billy had laughed, but now he moaned, just a little, and Viggo smiled and leaned down to suck on his tongue. 

"I love your voice," he murmured, and Billy moaned again, unable to help himself as Viggo's finger wiggled, prodding his prostate. 

"Fuck," Billy whispered, then, more loudly, "ah, fuck -" as Viggo stroked in and out and then in with two fingers, thrusting slowly forward. Billy was on his back, one knee drawn up and Viggo leaning over him, smile flickering in and out, fringe falling over his eyes.

"It's okay," Viggo rumbled. "Relax. Make noise."

"Scare off the - oh Jesus - wildlife," Billy managed, eyes slamming shut as his back arched. "Ohhh fuck, _ah_ , ah -"

A few moments later he was on his knees, the top duvet thrown off and Viggo kneeling behind him. "Hurry up," Billy keened, and an instant later he stopped talking altogether, panting as his head sank onto his folded arms, Viggo's hands on his hips, holding them up, nudging forward, inward. 

"Slow down, Bill, breathe slower," Viggo groaned, and Billy shook his head, sweat prickling out all over him as he struggled to calm himself, to relax.

"Been a while," he moaned, "oh Jesus, Jesus, go slow..." He forced himself to breathe deeply, in and out.

"I am, you've gotta relax. Am I hurting you?" Another inch and Billy shuddered and shoved himself back to finish it, grinning at Viggo's shout even as his eyes teared up with the burn. 

"No," Billy gasped, laughing. "Move a little Viggo, c'mon."

Viggo laughed, fierce and invisible behind him. "Little fucker," he said, low and sweet, and he moved, setting a fast, hard rhythm. "C'mon, Bill," he grunted as it grew easier, as he slammed forward. "C'mon, lemme hear you."

Billy gritted his teeth, half-laughing. "Fuck that," he panted. "Fuck - ah -"

"Back a little," Viggo demanded a minute later, and Billy came up, lifting himself onto his elbows. "Better?" It came out on a crack and they both snickered breathlessly, Billy's giggle changing to a yelp as the new angle sent Viggo's cock against Billy's prostate. 

"Ah fuck yeah," Billy yelled, words failing him as Viggo continued the punishing pace, as Billy gave up on control and let himself be taken, syllables dissolving into sounds and finally nothing as his peak spiraled closer.

"Gonna come," Viggo growled, and his rhythm grew erratic, thrusts so deep and hard that Billy nearly collapsed under them.

"Touch me goddammit," he shouted and Viggo slumped over his back, one large hand reaching round to grip Billy's aching, desperate, neglected prick. It was all he needed - he threw his head back (nearly clocking Viggo) and came, aware even as his orgasm thrashed through his body that Viggo came at almost the same moment, driven to it, perhaps, by Billy's frantically clenched muscles.

"Ah god, ah god, Jesus," Billy panted, collapsing onto his stomach, Viggo's weight sweaty and hot over him. "Gerroff, gerroff," he gasped, laughing, and Viggo rolled away, chuckling breathlessly. 

"Ah, shite, I've made a proper mess," Billy said after a while, heaving himself onto hands and knees again, peering under himself to look. It was too dark to see anything, of course, but he could certainly feel it.

Viggo's breathing had steadied out; he looked sideways at Billy, teeth and eyes gleaming in the faint silvery light. "All over my sleeping bag, you bastard."

"All over my belly," Billy corrected him. He swayed back to sit on his heels, yawning. "Ah, fuck, there's that sleep I was missing."

"Glad I could be of use," Viggo said quietly, and Billy stopped swiping at his stomach with his boxers and crawled over to lie atop him.

"Thanks," he said, and kissed Viggo's nose. "I did need it."

"I meant it," Viggo said; he sounded surprised.

Billy tightened his legs and arms for a moment and then sat up, bouncing gently on Viggo's hips. "Aye, I know you did. And I meant it, too."

"C'mon, sleep. I want to take you on a real hike tomorrow," Viggo said.

Billy groaned and rolled off, sitting up and reaching for his sleeping bag again. "I don't know if I'll be able to walk," he said.

"Zip it with mine," Viggo suggested quietly, sitting up and showing Billy how the two sacks could fit together. "We'll take it easy," he said as they settled into the sleeping bags together. "You can limp along as slow as you want."

"You can carry me," Billy said dryly, turning over, drawing Viggo to lie curled around his back. 

"Or you can fuck me in the morning, and then we'll be even."

Billy snorted with laughter, and both of them fell asleep gently, with smiles on their faces.


End file.
